


Something Worth Fighting

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Cupid!Bones, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Scotty have to go defend their home from a madman that won't stop until everything is his or everything that opposes him is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting

Leonard McCoy was different than most Starfleet personnel. He was actually Cupid, you know, the Greek god of love. Leonard McCoy was just a mask. His extra abilities allowed him to see things other could not, tell almost everything about a person by looking at them for a bit and analyzing their behavior. But, there was one person he could not figure out. His name was Montgomery Scott. He was unable to read him. The hard edge around his eyes told of hardships, but he showed no other wear, not even scars received outside of Starfleet. He had a temper, sure, he was Scottish and Scots were legendary for their temper (though, all of the Celts he had met were of the same temperament mostly, really!, they were scary when they're angry. Also what was with that girl who removed her eyes to keep that old king's flirting away? Those Celts were crazy!), but he was normally so jolly and happy. He had strong arms and legs, though those could easily be explained (helllooo, he was an engineer!). Though, the tell-tale callouses on his fingers told of his experience in archery, which he could easily tell because he himself was an archer. There was even something familiar about him! Montgomery Scott reminded him of the Celts. They were tougher, to him, than the Amazons. They were just warriors doing Athena's bidding, but the Celts had to take care of all of their people on this version of Earth he was on currently (could space really be counted as being on this Earth? Oh well, same universe, it counts.) and had nearly been wiped out from non-belief. People always believed in the Amazons, so they're in no danger of dying out. He wasn't in danger of dying that way either. He was a popular Valentine's Day avatar, for Zeus's sake!

 

"Ma, I cannot come right now! If I don't keep this girl's engines purring, everyone on this ship is dead!" A familiar Scottish brogue shook Leonard out of his thoughts. He frowned. An even more familiar voice came after.

 

"Armann, you are needed, but I will try to handle this, but you must come as soon as possible." Leonard poked his head around the corner and his eyes widened as he saw Scota, the Queen of the Scottish-like Celts.

 

"I will, but I need to know for how long." Scotty sighed.

 

"As long as it takes." She replied.

 

"Okay, we are going on shore leave in a day. I'll tell the captain and then come." Scotty said.

 

"I will see you then, be safe, my bairn." She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

"I love you, Ma." He hugged her. Leonard ducked behind the corner and walked back the way he came. His questions were answered. Scotty was a Celt, matter of fact, he was a prince! He wasn't alone on this ship! He smiled softly as he thought of home. His smile turned bitter as he remembered Psyche and Baby Bliss. He'd never forgive Skoúro Chárakas for taking away his family. His wife and son, the most important people to him. He shook his head and walked to his quarters. He'd talk to Scotty in the morning.

 

"Cupid," Leonard looked up at his mother, Aphrodite.

 

"What, Mother, is something wrong?" He yawned.

 

"Yes, Skoúro Chárakas has returned and you are needed to help stop him." She sat down on his bed near his pillow. Leonard sat up.

 

"He's _what_!" Leonard nearly shouted. "I though Uncle Herc kicked his ass out of our world entirely!"

 

"He did, but somehow he has returned. Xena's off tracking him down and keeping him away from the villages, but who knows how long she's successful, if at all." She sighed. Leonard sighed in frustration and got out of bed and into his uniform.

 

"Dammit! I really had hoped I was done with him!" Leonard sighed.

 

"This time, you're not alone. The Celts are coming to help us, but they have not stated their reason why. Personally, I think that he attacked them first and when they started beating him big time, he ran and went after us again." Leonard froze. He wsa suddenly reminded of the conversation he overheard.

 

_"Armann, you are needed, but I will try to handle this, but you must come as soon as possible."_

 

"Do you know if all the Celts are back home?" Leonard asked.

 

"Uh... no, actually Scota's youngest is not. Why does that matter?" She tilted her head.

 

"Wait here." Leonard jogged out of his quarters and towards Scotty's. He knocked and after a moment the door was opened. Scotty stood there rubbing his eyes, in full uniform, although that was dishevelled, signifying his sleeping in it.

 

"Doctor McCoy? Is everything okay?" He yawned. Leonard grabbed his arm pulled him after him.

 

"Come with me." Leonard said.

 

"Did something go wrong with my last medical exam and you just got it?" Scotty asked.

 

"Right now, I just need to have a god to god chat." Leonard sighed. Scotty tensed up.

 

"How did you know that and who the hell are you?" Scotty hissed quietly, so as not to let a few passing esigns to hear their conversation.

 

"I heard you talking with Queen Scota and I'm Cupid. Always have been, just didn't say it." Leonard said.

 

"I'm Armann, youngest child of Scota. Where exactly are we going?" Scotty asked.

 

"My quarters. Mom decided to pay a visit and I think you need to hear what she has to say." Leonard opened the door to his quarters. Aphrodite was still sitting on his bed.

 

"Cupid, who's that?" She frowned.

 

"Mom, meet Armann, Queen Scota's youngest. He's going by Scotty right now." Leonard said.

 

"Oh! You look like your mother! Hi! I'm Aphrodite." She smiled.

 

"Hi." Scotty waved.

 

"Mom, tell Scotty what you told me." Leonard said. Aphrodite explained what was happening in Olympia and her theory on why. During the course of the explaination, Scotty's face went dark.

 

"Sad thing about it, the reason that bastard went back to you guys was that we fought back. He killed My older brother, Grian, and my cousin, Ceol. My family went after him." Scotty ran a hand through his hair. "Badb and many warriors pursued him into the lands surrounding our homes and he realized that we were too powerful for him in our fury. Most of us have something to do with battle, anyway, but exciting our wrath was a foolish act. If my cousin, Seabhac, had been there... Let's just say that that bastard would be dead a million times over. Seabhac is a violent warrior, especially when angred." Leonard and Aphrodite were silent.

 

"You're going back to help, aren't you?" Aphrodite asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm going to help bring him down." Scotty nodded.


End file.
